BEAT IT UP
by mimichanMC
Summary: Los años pasan pero algunas cosas se repite, Steven y Connie en una burbuja debajo del mar, pero con 18 años lo que pasa dentro de la burbuja sera diferente. Inspirada en la canción "Beat it Up" de Estelle.
_Todos los personajes de "Steven Universe" pertenecen exclusivamente a Cartoon Network y a su creadora Rebecca Sugar, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mí, aclarado esto aquí vamos_

 _ **Beat It Up**_

La burbuja se hundía rápidamente llevada por el peso de la fusión dentro de ella, rocas enormes del altar caído, se derrumbaban a su alrededor, una de esas enormes piedras golpeó la burbuja y la fusión se mordió los labios esperando que la burbuja no se rompiera. No lo hizo. Siguieron cayendo por largos segundos hasta llegar al fondo del mar, rocas empezaron a caer a su alrededor, cubriendo la burbuja, pronto estaban casi a oscuras solo iluminados por pequeños hilos de luz que se colaban en las piedras sobre ella del sol de medio día que estaba hacía poco justo sobre su cabeza.

La fusión respiró profundo cuando se dio cuenta de que la burbuja había resistido.

Y entonces se separó.

La jovencita se dio de lleno en el rostro contra una de las rocas que estaban contra la burbuja, quiso llevarse las manos a la frente para aplacar el dolor, pero estaban demasiado apretados para poderse mover.

— Connie ¿Estás bien? – dijo el chico preocupado pasando sus manos alrededor de la chica sentada en su regazo, tratando de alcanzar su rostro pero no había espacio suficiente.

— Si – dijo y dejó caer sus propias manos en las de Steven que estaban apoyadas en su regazo – no fue tan fuerte no te preocupes. ¿Crees que las demás estén bien?

— Si, no es la primera vez que nos pasa algo así – dijo el chico recargando su cabeza contra la burbuja, su esponjoso pelo le sirvió de almohada – cada vez que alguien le dice a Amethyst que si toca algo, un edificio puede venirse abajo, ella se lo toma como un desafío personal o algo así.

Connie no pudo evitar sonreír y él la imitó enseguida y sintió el pecho de Steven junto a su espalda riendo con ella.

Aquel verano había sido maravilloso, era justo el verano antes de que ella entrara en la facultad de medicina y sabía que estaría demasiado ocupada el resto del tiempo, por ello sus padres no habían ofrecido demasiadas objeciones cuando todas las mañanas había tomado el bus a ciudad playa y pasaba todo el día con Steven.

Después de 5 años habían entendido lo realmente importante que era para ella Steven. No les provocaba ninguna alegra saber que estaban constantemente enfrentándose a monstruos, pero quizá el hecho de que nunca había llegado seriamente herida a casa – en gran medida a los poderes sanadores de Steven – y que ellos no sabían de situaciones como justo en la que estaban ahora, enterrados bajo una tonelada de rocas en el fondo del mar, habían terminado rindiéndose a la tenacidad de su única hija.

Pero el verano había terminado, y ella había querido hacer algo realmente divertido en ese último día de descanso. Se lo había dicho a Pearl y esta le había dicho que había estado esperando una oportunidad para ir a cierto altar celestial donde había una gema corrupta que habían estado dudando de controlar hasta ahora, aún tímidas de que Steven pudiera ponerse en peligro, pero si iba Stevonnie, Pearl dijo, estaba segura de que todo iría bien.

Y todo había estado yendo bien, la gema corrupta se había transformado en una especie de dragón que escupía viento. Pero como Stevonnie, con el escudo y la espada había sido pan comido reducirlo, después descubrieron que lo que aquella gema protegía en ese altar era una gema rota, quizá una compañera, cuando Amethyst la había puesto en una burbuja, el templo había empezado a caerse en pedazos, Stevonnie había querido meterlos a todos en una burbuja para tenerlos a salvo, pero apenas tuvo tiempo de hacerlo con ella misma.

De verdad esperaba que todas estuvieran bien.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda y tuvo que arquearse cuando sintió los labios de Steven sobre su cuello, cerró sus manos fuerte contra sus brazos, el dolor de su cabeza era cada vez menor, pero había otra sensación la que se hacía más grande.

— Steven… — suspiró su nombre y tuvo que morderse los labios después para no hacer ningún otro sonido vergonzoso.

— Tu cabeza… — dijo separándose un momento – ¿Esta mejor?

— Si…

.

.

.

Pero Steven regresó su boca a su cuello, cerró sus brazos alrededor de su cintura para que ella no se alejara, no que tuviera en realidad opción. Había deseado muchas veces hacer esto. Ella se hería a menudo, y el sentía culpa por cada ocasión que ella tenía cualquier herida por su culpa y al mismo tiempo siempre cuando veía cualquier herida en su compañera una inquietud apretaba su pecho. Usualmente mojaba pequeñas toallas con su saliva y con ello curaba sus heridas, pero desde hacia tiempo había estado solo deseando alcanzar su piel con su boca y dejar que su saliva la cubriera directamente. Había imaginado un montón de veces solo apartar su largo pelo color ébano a un lado y con su boca cubrir sus heridas y tener la oportunidad de saborear su sudor y su sangre.

Otras ocasiones solo había deseado hacer esto mismo sin que ella tuviera ninguna herida en realidad. Justo como ahora que solo podía sentir la textura delicada de la piel delgada de su cuello donde su pulso latía apresurado, debía parar, un instinto le decía que parara, pero otra parte de su mente solo le decía "solo un minuto más" moría de curiosidad por saber qué pasaría si seguía besándola en el cuello, si ella haría algo más que aferrarse a sus brazos, empujar su cabeza contra su hombro y dándole espacio para alcanzar un poco más de su piel, para ver su pecho subir y bajar en una respiración que parecía serle difícil, dejándole una vista fascinante de sus senos empujando contra la blusa roja que tenía puesta ese día, el pequeño atisbo de su sujetador negro, su cadera que se había empezado a mover lentamente contra la suya en un movimiento de marea, "solo un minuto más" gritó su mente con una súplica cuando a él mismo le estaba costando respirar y empezaba a sentir fuego en su entrepierna.

.

.

.

Esto estaba mal, en todos los sentidos estaba mal. Connie podía escuchar la voz de su madre diciéndole lo que pasaba cuando los chicos y chicas se quedaban a solas, "respeto" "decencia" "honor" todo eso parecía hacerse cada vez menos importante cuando sentía las manos grandes y fuertes de Steven apoyadas sobre su estomago desnudo, no sabía cómo había abierto su camisa, y no le importaba siempre que el calor de sus manos subiera por su estomago y alcanzara sus pechos presionándolos suavemente.

Sabía que estaba mal pero se sentía tan bien. El cuerpo enorme de este chico que amaba locamente a todo su alrededor. Siempre le había gustado la gran presencia de Steven, siempre que caminaba a su lado, cuando el solo la subía de caballito en su espalda sentía que estaba junto a un gigante invencible y adorable, ahora su gigante adquiría un matiz completamente diferente mientras ella solo no podía detener su cadera de empujar contra las suyas sintiendo el deseo del joven detrás de ella empujando contra ella, él era Kamadeva, sus manos eran las plumas de sus alas recorriendo su piel y su boca eran los aguijones que inyectaba a los amantes de lujuria.

Había escuchado un par de veces decir a sus amigas que un chico podía borrar tu mente con un beso, nunca lo había querido creer, pero ahora lo sabía, lo sentía, en el pequeño espacio casi oscuro que hacía solo un minuto no le había dado espacio apenas para moverse parecía no ser un impedimento ahora que él de algún modo se había inclinado más cerca de ella y besaba su boca como si su vida dependiera de ello y su mano derecha estaba posada con seguridad entre sus piernas, apenas alcanzo a pensar en ¿Qué había pasado con el joven y tímido Steven que le había pedido ser su novia hacia solo un año y se ponía rojo con solo darse un beso?

.

.

.

Ella sabía tan dulce, no sabía de dónde había tomado el valor de abrir su camisa para tener mejor acceso a su piel, en realidad no creía que se tratara de un asunto de valor si no de pura necesidad, sus manos de pronto había picado por la necesidad de tener su piel, su estomago plano y firme, sus senos pequeños dentro del encaje que apartó para poder sentir las cimas endurecer contra sus dedos, su gema brillaba llenando todo de color de rosa en ese pequeño espacio donde estaban atrapados, mientras más calor sentía desprenderse de su gema más quería sentirla, más quería de su piel y su tacto, si solo tuvieran más espacio…. Si solo pudiera tener el espacio suficiente para sacarse algo más de ropa

.

.

.

No se sentía como si Steven fuera el mismo de siempre mientras el talón de su mano empujaba justo en el lugar donde ahora mismo más lo necesitaba, ella no se sentía como si fuera ella misma mientras no dejaba de empujar contra su cuerpo inflamando con su movimiento el miembro constreñido dentro de sus pantalones.

Su gema quemaba en su espalda baja pero no de una mala manera, era algo desconcertante pero no desagradable, sentía ir cada vez más cerca de la deriva mientras buscaba algo a que aferrarse, sus manos plantadas firmemente contra la burbuja intentando no gritar mientras él la acomodaba más cómodamente en su regazo y…

— ¡Steven!

Ella solo no pudo evitar gritar su nombre en algo parecido a un arrebato de desesperación cuando el roce de sus miembro aún por encima de su ropa raspó directamente sobre su entrepierna, el moviendo de vaivén un poco más rápido cada vez, la sensación la hacía estremecer hasta un punto donde sentía que podía quebrarse, cada movimiento enviaba descargas eléctricas que rebotaban por toda su piel donde estuviera tocándola, hasta que finalmente la rompió.

Sintió sus manos cerrarse más firmes casi dolorosamente sobre sus senos mientras el también gimoteaba cerca de su oído pero ella misma gemía sin poder detenerse sintiendo un placer difícil de describir explotando en su vientre y envolviéndola entera, sintió como si su mente se llenaran de luz de claridad y paz recordó sus clases "espasmos" "endorfinas" "oxitocina" los libros no sabían lo que decían, esto era tocar el cielo con las manos, era lo más cerca que el hombre alguna vez podía estar de lo celestial.

Poco a poco la explosión fue decreciendo, el cuerpo entero le pesaba y no quería tener que volver a moverse nunca, acomodó su cabeza como pudo contra la de Steven y sintió sus labios tímidos y frescos junto a su mejilla, una sensación húmeda y desconcertante se acumulaba en su entrepierna y la de Steven que seguían juntas, ¿De ella? ¿De él? ¿De ambos? Que importaba.

Abrió sus ojos solo para descubrir que ya no estaban cubiertos de rocas y que Garnet los observaba desde fuera de la burbuja con una sonrisa amplia.

Fue tanta la sorpresa que la burbuja finalmente explotó y ambos chicos solo pudieron nadar a la superficie. Arriba Amethyst, Pearl y Peridot estaban esperando por ellos.

— ¿Están bien? – fue lo primero que Pearl pregunto cuando estuvieron en la superficie – estaba tan preocupada cuando no los encontramos.

— Si Pearl – dijo Steven que estaba sacudiendo su cabello sonrojado.

— Si estábamos dentro de la burbuja – dijo la joven tratando de mantener su cabeza sobre el agua esperando que no notara nadie que trataba de acomodarse la ropa.

— Te dije que no estaban corriendo ningún peligro Pearl – dijo Garnet que aún seguía con esa sonrisa – es hora de volver a casa.

— Todo es tu culpa Amethyst – se quejo Pearl – si no hubieras sido tan imprudente hubiéramos podido pasar el día entero explorando el altar, lo siento Connie se que era tu ultimo día de verano y querías que fuera algo divertido.

— Pero Connie y Steven tuvieron un montón de diversión hoy, ¿No es así chicos? – agregó Garnet.

Ambos chicos no podían estar más sonrojados, ¿Qué había visto? O simplemente ¿Qué tanto previsto? No lo sabían y preferían jamás averiguarlo

 **Fin**.


End file.
